B A T M A N Life Alone
by mikeslikb
Summary: After a horrible tragedy, Batman continues to live his life, but there is a plot against him. What is the plot and who is behind it?


**B A T M A N**

**L I F E A L O N E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Batman. My Batman is based on the movies by Tim Burton. So, when you read and as you read, you can visualize his Gotham City and his Batman. The gothic look is awesome.**

**Starring: Michael Keaton (Batman/Bruce Wayne), Alicia Silverstone (Batgirl/Barbara Wilson), Chris O'Donnell (Robin/Richard "Dick" Grayson), Michael Gough (Alfred Pennyworth), Pat Hingle (Commissioner James Gordon) Jennifer Tilly, and a few more...**

**Author's Note: This story takes place a couple of years after Batman And Robin the movie. **

Batman stands there before the two gravestones. He is alone in the small, dark cemetery. He has two roses. One of the roses, he lays down on the bed of snow covering the left tombstone. The second rose, he also lays down on the bed of stone, but in front of the tombstone at the right.

He reads the name on the left tombstone; Barbara Wilson. Then the name on the second tombstone; Richard Grayson. To him, they would always be Batgirl and Robin, the two partners he lost to an evil, mysterious murder. Who killed them? He doesn't know. Why? He doesn't know. Batman thinks back...

**One Year Ago**

Batman drives his car, chasing after bank robbers in a stolen van. To his left is Batgirl. And to his right was Robin. They sat on their motorcycles, dodging every bullet that was fired at them. It was unclear to how many people were in the van, but it was at least more than five. The bullets bounced off the batmobile as Batman kept close behind these thieves.

The purple van made a quick left and then Batman, Batgirl, and Robin all followed. Just as they turned the corner, they could see the van stop and two people jump out quickly. They ran inside this tall, abandoned building. Then the van took off.

"Batgirl, Robin, go after those two. I'll chase the van." Batman said aloud in his car as they continued down the block.

"Batman, no! I think we should go after the van." Robin said, always opposing what Batman said.

"Robin, I don't have time for this. Just go." Batman said.

"Robin, come on." Batgirl said as she began to slow her bike down.

"No! I want to go after the van!"

Batman shook his head. He looked over to his key panel and pressed a few buttons. The buttons disabled Robin's bike.

Batgirl stopped her bike in front of the building and watched as Robin kept going behind the batmobile. But, because of Batman's control over the vehicles, Robin's bike stopped itself and fell. Robin fell with it. Batman kept going.

Robin stood up. He shook his head.

"Robin, let's go!" Batgirl yelled.

Robin looked over to see her on her stopped bike and calling for him to come with her as she got up. Robin looked back and could just see the batmobile before it made another turn. Robin shook his head. He then ran back to Batgirl. She jumped off her bike and the two started up some stairs outside the abandoned building.

"He always does that!" Robin said to Batgirl who was a few steps ahead of him. "He always makes up go after the easy stuff."

"He doesn't want us to get hurt, Robin." Batgirl said, obviously frustrated with hearing Robin say this again and again.

"No, he just doesn't think much of us." Robin said as Batgirl walked inside. Robin then came in after her. "I mean why does he always go after the guys with the guns and sends us to write the parking tickets?"

Batgirl stepped in the center of the building, in between the wooden staircase. She looked up. It was a very tall building. Very dirty and very dark. She could see many flights above that the stairs were smashed by something, because the ended, but then began again.

"I'm sick of being treated like a child!" Robin said as he walked and stood next to Batgirl. He looked up and saw what she saw.

"Well, they're not here. So, let's check the top." Batgirl said as she took out the gadget which she could shoot up, it would attach to something and then pull her up on a wire. She shot it up and the device pulled her to the top of the building. Robin then did the same.

They stood on what looked like a sheltered roof of the building. The floor was old wood and seemed like it could break at any time. They slowly walked around.

"How would they have gotten up here when those stairs are broken?" Robin asked.

"One could ask the same about us." Batgirl said looking over at her partner and smiling. Robin smiled back, but then continued to look around.

Meanwhile, Batman had caught up with the van. When the men inside the van saw the batmobile behind them, they got their guns ready. They stuck their heads out the windows and then shot at his car. Again, the bullets continued to bounce off the car.

Batman followed them in the dark, wet streets. There was barely any single person out in the streets, considering the time and the coldness. Batman had felt bad about making Batgirl and Robin go after those two people. He knew he had given them so much less than they were worth, but he was afraid for them. What he really wanted was for them to be out of this life. It was no real way to live, at least for him.

Suddenly, the men stopped firing off their guns and stuck their heads back in the windows. Batman questioned why they did this, but before he had time to think, the car exploded before him. Batman turned his car and it spun out for a second, but then stopped. Batman, surprised and a little shocked by this opened his car, and peeked out at the burning remains. Obviously a bomb was responsible for this, but why? Why after robbing a bank? All the money.

Batman could hear the sirens of the police cars and so he got back into his car, closed it, and then proceeded back to Robin and Batgirl.

Batgirl and Robin continued to look around the abandoned, old building. But they could not find anything.

"Come on, you've got to admit that you're not tired of him treating us like his kids. We're suppose to be partners!" Robin yelled.

Batgirl stopped and turned to Robin. "No, we're suppose to be working! And you're acting like a kid, Robin. Let it go! At least until we get home." she said, before turning around.

Just as she did, a mallet came out of no where and hit her hard in the face. Then another one came from behind Robin, and hit him in the back of the head. Robin and Batgirl fell immediately unconscious.

Batman turned the corner a few blocks down from the abandoned building. He drove quickly down the streets.

"This is revenge." A deep woman's voice said to Batgirl and Robin.

They were now conscious and stood up on the edge of the building. They had been stripped off their gadgets. The man with the mysterious woman stood over by the corner edge of the building. He looked over the side, down at the streets of Gotham City.

For some reason, Batgirl and Robin did not move. They seemed scared. They seemed as if they didn't know what to do.

"Okay, he's coming!" the man's raspy voice yelled.

The woman's black lips smiled. Then, two gunshots were fired off. They hit off Batgirl and Robin's outfits, as the outfits are bullet proof. But the power of the bullet pushed them back, causing them to fall off the edge. Batgirl and Robin screamed as they came falling down the very long fall.

Batman could see out his windshield, Batgirl and Robin falling from the building. He wasn't surprised by this, but he sped up. He kept watching as they fell, waiting to see them use their gadgets to shoot back onto the building and save themselves from the deathly fall. But the fall came quick and Batman could hear their piercing, memorable screams.

He pulled up in front of the building just as he saw them land in front of the batmobile. Batman sat in his car in shock of what just happened. He opened up his car and got out. He walked over to the front of it. He looked at the bloody, dead bodies of Batgirl and Robin. He looked up at the top of the building, but saw nothing, or rather no one.

Batman got on his knees and with his hands, touched the two tombstones. He looked down at the snow. He sat their for a few seconds, but then got up. He looked up at the surrounding buildings, and saw a black figure climbing one of the building's external pipes. He took a few steps, but then stopped when he saw the bat signal in the sky. He looked at the bat signal and then back at the building, but the figure had disappeared, it seemed. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the usual.

He then looked back up at the bat signal, turned around and walked out of the graveyard. He looked at his car. It was his old car, that he had about ten years ago. He had put his new models back in storage. He couldn't look at them as they reminded him so much of Batgirl and Robin. But he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the cars.

"Shield." he said aloud before the car was unlocked from it's multiple external protection.

The upper part of the car slid open and Batman jumped into the car. He started up the engines and the jet engine in the back lit up and car began moving.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
